


Sag doch was

by Patchouli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Necrophilia, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchouli/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attention! Trigger Warning! It’s not a nice fic. Not at all. (Maybe it’s OOC, too …)<br/>It’s the first time I wrote something in English, so I apologize for bad grammar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sag doch was

**Author's Note:**

> Attention! Trigger Warning! It’s not a nice fic. Not at all. (Maybe it’s OOC, too …)  
> It’s the first time I wrote something in English, so I apologize for bad grammar.

I wanted you to shut your mouth. Only for one second. Not more and not less. I guess you understand in the end. You know it’s a really bad idea to provoke and taunt me. At least you noticed your mistake - even when you will never confess it – before something had the chance to go wrong. 

And now you’re here; lying beside me in the morning; already awake and gazing at the ceiling. You always ponder about something. The only thing that really bothers me is the fact you’re not talking to me. It’s strange, because I know how hard it must be for you to stay silent. You love to talk and impress. Maybe you’re still mad at me. How could I dare to tell Edward Nygma what he has to do? 

You’re good at playing games. I know how consistent and vindictive you can be you nasty little thing. I have to admit, that I’m worried about you. You refuse to eat. It’s contrary to your habit. Maybe I should be alert, but then I remember that you know best what’s good for you. I’m not entitled to give you advice. 

You lost interest in so many things. You just sit there and think. And you never say a word. I wonder what’s wrong with you. It can’t be only me. That would be really immature, don’t you think? You’re not a child, dear even if you act like one. A self-absorbed, undiscerning and stubborn child. How I hate children …

I’m tired of your little games. You make me sick. I scream at you. That’s unusual. I never scream. Sometimes I raise my voice, but I never scream. I don’t deserve it to show any weakness towards you. You play your role and remain silent. You’re so superior. How can you be so mean? You can’t be angry for the rest of your life, dear. At one time or another you have to speak. You will talk. I will make you. 

Sometimes I wonder if you’re playing dead. It’s ridiculous. You know I will always hurt, but never kill you. You smell sickly sweet. I must confess that I’m attracted to this scent. It’s disgusting and vile, but I like it. Something is going terribly wrong …

I have enough. You can stop now. I’m through. I can’t take it anymore. You win. I’m sorry. Just … say something; anything. Please, talk to me. Can you hear me? … Of course you can. I’m done. It’s … Well, it’s not fair. How many times have I apologized? Why won’t you talk to me? What have I done? You can’t be THAT angry. It’s … absurd. Are you listening to me? It’s over now. Please, say something. I beg you. I would do everything.  
But you remain silent.  
And cold.


End file.
